Perpetual Dreams
by bowtiesRcool99
Summary: After a car crash in the middle of the night, Deedre awoke to a strange world full of people who are stuck in perpetual sleep and dreams in the real world. No one knows how to get out, but with all the horrors of this world, everyone wants to find out how. Dee finds a group of people to help survive, but quickly finds out that leaving a world of dreams isn't as easy as you'd think.
1. The Storm (Introduction)

**Oh my gosh its Bowties! XD Well hello everyone BOWTIES IS BACK! How's it going?! Its been forever! Hope you've all had a wonderful May June July August September October November December... 8 MONTHS! BUT I'M BACK, AND WITH A NEW STORY!**

**So what have I been doing that has taken so long? I'm writing an actual story that I hope turns into something professional... I've finished 13 chapters of it, and its kind of my main work, hence why this has taken so long to come out. BUT I won't make it interfere with my post times on this as you can see... (Yesterday on Deviantart I posted a journal saying this was coming out today and LOOK, IT IS!) On that note, if you want to see updates or spoilers, or a really good time PLEASE follow me on Deviant art! I BEG YOU! I IMPLORE YOU! I post stuff on there all the time and its really fun! (I'm bowtiesRcool99) **

**It took me forever to write this tiny little introduction to this story. That's what this is by the way, an introduction... Its not _really_ a first chapter because its kinda small, but I didn't want to make it larger because, well, come on guys, its Bowties, and you know I like a little bit of a cliffhanger... (hehe)**

**I have big plans for this guys, huge huge plans. I have the whole story mapped out in my head, its going to be amazing and I hope you guys really enjoy it! If you like this please favorite and tell your friends, I hope you all come back from the whole TMP2 disaster, and I hope you don't hold it against me. **

_**If you would like to put an OC in, NOW IS THE TIME! Anything works since the story is so new!**_

**I hope you enjoy the Introduction, and I will see you at the end of the reading! ~Bowties**

* * *

It was three in the morning. Deedre was driving way over the speed limit, and it was raining pretty hard. She heard the first crack of thunder as she drove onto the empty street. The air was hot and heavy from humidity, and her hair was showing it.

She had to get to work, she was a newsroom clerk at the local news, and she had the early morning shift. She had to be there by three thirty in the morning, any later and she'd be fired for sure. But this morning just felt like the perfect morning to sleep in, and as always she didn't realize the time until it was too late.

She flipped her windshield wipers on but they didn't really do much because they were old and the rain was downpouring now. Her phone started ringing and she sighed and leaned over to pick it up. When she looked up she saw that she had gone over the yellow lines in the middle of the road and swerved over back onto her side of the road. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, her heart beating fast from the fact she could have just died.

"Hello?" she jammed the cell phone between her shoulder and her head as she talked, both hands on the wheel now.

"Where on Earth are you? We're about to go on air for the early show and you're not here!"

Her boss.

"I was stuck in traffic, I'm coming right now-"

"Its three in the morning I don't think there are any traffic jams. Although I wouldn't know because you are our traffic person and you aren't here."

"I'll be there right away, Sir-"

"You better be-"

"I'm coming, I swear-"

There was a crack of lightning that hit a rotted tree in front of Deedre. There was another crack as a large tree branch snapped from the lightning and started to tip from the tree.

"You better be coming or else I will be firing you today, do you hear me!?"

The tree branch fell right as Deedre was passing under it. She screamed and swerved her car away from the branch, just missing it. Her phone fell from her shoulder as she did so, and she looked down at it, not seeing the direction her car was going.

"Do you hear me?!"

Deedre looked up to see her car was going straight into a tree. She heard the windshield smash as the world went black.

"Deedre? Do you hear me? Deedre! Deedre!"

Deedre felt like she was flying. She couldn't open her eyes, but a sensation of weightlessness came over her. But just as it did, her whole body felt like a million pounds and like it was plummeting to the ground. Her eyes shot open to only see white and she screamed. Her eyes shut and she felt a soft breeze. Her hands felt like they were laying in grass, and when she opened her eyes a crack, she saw green grass. She saw her hands, she saw her shirt, she saw her legs. She was okay...

Sitting up, her head started spinning. She groaned and laid back down, wondering where she was. After a few moments she trusted her head enough to sit up and what she saw when she did made her lay down again.

It was a world unlike anything she had ever seen. It was made of cube-like blocks. Everything from the trees to the clouds were square and almost fake looking. She opened one eye to see if she had seen it wrong, but she hadn't. Everything was made of blocks. She sat up and wondered if she was dreaming.

And right next to a block tree, there was a man. He leaned against it and looked over to her. When he saw she was looking at him, he shouted over to her.

"Hello stranger, welcome to Hell!"

* * *

**Well Hell is a bit rash don't you think... But you'll find out why he thinks that, and actually who he is in the first place next time! (When is next time Bowties?) Probably towards the end of the month.. Maybe sooner... Probably sooner, in fact, if I get enough views on this it will be REALLY SOON. Really sorry for the length on this, I wish it could be longer, but quality over quantity right? BTW IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR ISSUES PLZ TELL ME I WILL FIX THEM ASAP! **

**The whole reason I got going on this abruptly was someone commented on Herobrine's song from TMP on youtube and they mentioned me in it. I then realized how much I missed you guys! *cornyness* But in all honesty I have missed this a lot. It has made me such a better author, and a better person too. And its so much fun too c;**

**(Also if you would like to ask questions to characters, you may do so, but note I will only use the top five questions)**

**AND NOW FOR NOSTALGIA PURPOSES, WE HAVE, _POINTLESS QUESTIONS!_ *Omg the nostalgia, omg its been too long!***

**So have you guys been waiting anxiously for this? Have you not even cared? Do you know how sad it would be if you didn't!? Do you like pizza? If so, which kind? Do you like pepperoni on yours? What's your favorite color? Is it blue? Red? Purple? Green? Burgundy? Does anyone have the favorite color burgundy? What's your favorite Pokemon? What's your favorite band? Did you like the introduction to this? What time is it? Is it Adventure Time? Are unicorns real? **

**That last question is a joke, of course they are. **

**Well I hope you all liked the introduction, and I'll see you all soon for Chapter 1! ~Bowties**


	2. The Town

**Hey! Lookie here! I filled my promise, I said by the end of the month! Right? I don't remember... Hello everyone, Bowties here! How's it going? Maybe we'll get a few more comments and visitors on this chapter! Comments are always appreciated, they help me feel all warm and good inside, and ****_comments help chapters come out faster..._**** ;)**** Not saying that to promote stuff, but in all honesty it does help me write faster. If I have the motivation, I will write this more!**

**The story I said I was working on I did finish, but I will still be working on that because I need to finish grammar and plot holes. I'd show it to you guys on somewhere like DeviantArt.. But I might actually try to get this one published... *faints a little at the thought***

**Okay, back to this story. This chapter is where everything falls into place for the premise of this story. (Well sort of, that's going to be a lot of next chapter too, but there is a lot of stuff that happens in this chapter) This chapter also fits into my word criteria UNLIKE LAST CHAPTER. Sorry about that... :/ **

**Hope you all enjoy, I'll see you after Chapter 2! (Yes even though this is technically Chapter 1, Fanfic still considers it Chaper 2, and for sake of avoiding confusion, we'll call it Chapter 2) ~Bowties**

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Deedre's voice shook.

"Take a guess," the man leaning against the tree asked. He was tall, but not too overly tall. He had black hair and blue eyes and wore jeans and a red T-Shirt. He stood confidently, but casually. Deedre noticed there was a blue sword strapped to his belt, and there was a bag with an axe visible inside by his feet.

"Uh.."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I was going to work, I was late. But it was raining... My boss was yelling at me... And then there was a branch. My phone fell, I tried to grab it and then... I-I don't remember."

"So where do you think you are?"

"Am I dead?" Deedre felt her heart beat faster and faster.

The man started laughing.

"You should see your face!" he laughed, then started walking over to Dee, "No, you're not dead. But close."

"C-Close?"

"This place doesn't really have a name, but everyone has nicknamed it the Overworld," he offered his hand to help Dee stand up.

"What do you mean I'm close to death?" Dee grabbed it and stood. She was a little dizzy, and fairly weak, but she could stand.

"You're in a coma."

"No I'm not," Dee shook her head, "I'm right here."

"This is where people go who are knocked out or in comas. They go to the Overworld."

"Okay, someone is messing with me right now. Who are you? Where am I?!"

"It's a weird thing, no one understands it, but when anyone has a suspended sleep, they come to the Overworld, and until they are fixed and wake up, they stay here."

"So are you a figment of my imagination? Did I dream you up or something?" Dee put her hand to her head, it was throbbing.

"Nope, perfectly real, my own person."

"How does that work?"

"No one knows, but just everyone goes here. There's a lot more people than me, just not around here. People here all live in villages, you'll find out why."

"W-Why?"

"Just, come with me, you're going to need to sleep and then you'll feel a little bit better."

Deedre felt her head spin again, she stumbled, and he caught her. Her world stabilized once more, but she felt really weak.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Carter, and you?"

"Deedre, call me Dee."

"Alright Dee, let's get you to a bed."

Deedre felt suddenly very heavy, and the world around her spun like she was on a merry go round, and suddenly she felt the ground come so close to her face, and then she was asleep.

Deedre opened her eyes to a small wooden room. She was in a bed with a warm red comforter, and a fluffy white pillow. There was a bookshelf across the room from her, a small window next to her, and a door on the other side of her. It was day time, and she had no idea how she'd gotten here.

She got out of the bed to find she felt perfectly fine, her head wasn't hurting at all, and the world was perfectly still as it should be. She was just about to go out of the door when she found a book laying on the ground in front of it. On the front read the words:

FOR DEE

She picked it up, wondering what it said, and opened it to find neat handwriting in ink.

You kind of passed out on me back there. If I'm not here when you wake, I'll be somewhere in town, but I'll be back soon. Don't go out yet. -Carter

Dee set the book on her bed, puzzled. Town? She ran back to the window and when she looked out from her second story perch she saw that there was a barrage of tiny wood houses made of wooden blocks. If she didn't know better it would seem like they were made of children's blocks decorated to look like wood. There were also stone houses that she could see, and ones made of materials she didn't know. There was a road made of what looked like gravel, and occasionally people strolled down that road. They all carried bags and arm fulls of materials like sticks or planks. Occasionally she saw one toting a horse or cow by a lead.

"Welcome to Carraway Town ," a voice spoke from the doorway. Dee turned around quickly to see Carter standing with his arms crossed casually.

"Carraway Town?"

"Someone thought it would be clever to name it that because people were always 'Carrying Away' goods here. Its a trading town, lots of people come in and out. It was the closest one, and there were cheap hotels, so I brought you here."

"How many people are here?" Dee asked, looking down at the road filling with people.

"Couple hundred, a thousand on a good day. And that's just this town."

"So these people, they're all... They're all in comas too?"

"Most, yes. But a lot are knocked out, or in a long dream. People sometimes wake up here, realize its a dream, go around and go with the motions, and wake up. But that's the rare cases."

"And everyone just lives in a town?"

"Well you kind of have to. People get food and goods to make houses. It's just like the real world, but a little more.. Rustic."

"So no one tries to leave?"

"You can't leave. There's no way to try. That all happens in the other world."

"So we're all just.. Stuck here."

"I would say trapped," another voice came as a person came into the room behind Carter.

"Oh," Carter realized, "This is Gwen."

Gwen was a shorter girl with short, dirty blonde, guy cut hair. She had large framed black glasses that slipped off her nose whenever she talked. She pushed them back up to show hazel eyes.

"Salutations," she nodded.

"Hi..." Dee nodded back.

"Well, I'd love a good chat, but there's actual work to be done so I'll be off," Gwen shoved her hands in her pocket and simply left.

"Gwen isn't the most sociable of people at first," Carter sighed.

"I heard that!" there was a shout from beneath them.

Carter smiled but Dee didn't quite know what to do. She had just been plunged into all of this, and she was kind of disoriented.

"Hey, I know its kind of... Overwhelming at first," Carter picked up her mood, "But the sooner you realize this is all real, the better."

"Its just too weird," Dee frowned.

"Well if you think this place is weird then you haven't seen anything. The OverWorld is about as normal as it comes."

Dee wondered how much weirder things could get.

"One last thing-" Carter tried to speak but suddenly there was a loud noise. It sounded like an explosion. The floor tremored beneath them for a few seconds, and then nothing.

"Wh-What was that?" Dee stuttered. There were stomps downstairs as Gwen ran back up the stairs.

"Carter-"

"Yeah, I know, I heard it."

"What's going on!?" Dee demanded.

"Give her an axe," Carter ordered Gwen, and she pulled a blue axe from her bag and handed it to Dee.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Dee held it limply. She looked up to see Gwen brandishing a bow and arrows and Carter holding a blue sword.

"Alright," Carter announced, "Let's get out of here."

"What's going on?!" Dee shouted, hoping if she yelled louder they'd answer.

"The town's being attacked. We need to leave soon if we're going to make it out."

"What?!"

"Let's go," Gwen tugged on Dee's arm, and practically pulled her down a set of stairs.

"Wait so this axe is for-"

"Yes, now let's get going before we die."

"What-"

They walked out the door and complete chaos fell on top of them.

"Gwen, creeper, left!" Carter shouted, and Gwen raised her bow and fit an arrow in it. She shot a creature Dee didn't even know and it hissed and died right in front of her. Dee screamed, but stayed next to Gwen, because she had no idea what was going on.

"Carter, we need to run, south gate."

"Got it."

And then they were suddenly running. Dee had just decided to stop asking questions in her head and to just put all her energy into running and keeping up with Carter and Gwen. They were fast, and Dee was... adequate. But Gwen kept hold of Dee's arm so she was forced to run with them. As they ran, Dee noticed scary looking creatures running through the streets. Most of them were green and had four hooves. They had a groan about them, and their face was contorted to always frown. They would walk into houses, and with a hiss there would be an explosion. Everytime Deedre saw one she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Soon, a gate rose before them, and it was huge. A man was trying to close it from above it, and Carter shouted back to Gwen that they needed to hurry in order to get out in time.

So they ran faster, and Dee's legs began to feel like rubber.

"Its closing!" Carter shouted back to them, and suddenly Dee felt a surge of adrenaline. She wasn't going to get stuck in a town full of those creepy things, so she was going to run. The gravel propelling her, she got out of Gwen's grasp and got in front of her. She ran fast than she ever had before, and reached Carter and maintained his pace. Suddenly they were at the gate, and just in time. Gwen slid under it right before it hit the ground and closed.

They all fell on the floor and started gasping for air.

"What," Dee gasped, "were," she heaved, "those things?"

"Creepers," Carter rolled over to face Dee, "Lots... of... them."

"They... attack.. towns... every once in a while," Gwen explained as well as she could.

"And you're trying to tell me that right now we're all in comas?" Dee felt her heart pound against her chest.

"Still hard to believe?" Carter smiled.

Dee gave an exasperated nod. She still had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter then. She just gasped for air and was relieved she didn't have to stay stuck in a town with a lot of those green freaks. Maybe she'd wake up soon.

* * *

**Or not, I mean, come on Dee, I have a story to write, if you bail out now and wake up I won't have anything to write about! **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that, and yes, she IS NOT dead! YAY. But you know, with me you never know. I was going to kill off Mel in TMP2... hehe Speaking of which, would any of you be interested in me posting unlooked at for many months, not checked for grammar, horrifically embarrassing TMP2 chapters that I wrote but never got to posting due to embarrassment of how bad they were? *run on sentence* But seriously, if you would comment below if you're interested in Mel's horribly written death scene.. XD**

**Also, if you'd like your OC in the story, post it in the comments, I'll only be accepting them until Chapter 4 I've decided. Also, questions for characters are allowed too, but since we didn't have any this chapter... Well I'll just sit in the corner and pretend there were a few.**

**But, I guess since everyone loves them so much...**

**POINTLESS QUESTION TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEAERAEADFASDF**

**Why were the gates closing in all the creepers on the town? Where does Carter, Gwen, and Dee plan to go? What's going on in the real world? What is the meaning of life? Why does anyone do anything? Why are we all here- Why am I being deep? How deep am I? Am I as deep as the Mariana Trench? Am I as tall as the fourth wall? Is there now going to be a bunch of questions to the fourth wall repairman? Am I secretly hoping for some? Am I still crying over Matt's regeneration? Are YOU still crying over Matt's regeneration? Did I figure out this year that Matt is my favorite Doctor? Have all these last questions about Doctor Who had the same answer? Was that answer yes? Yes.**

**That's all for now XD Hope you all enjoyed and would like more! This has been Bowties, and I hope you've had a good read! ~Bowties**


	3. The Cave

**Hello Fanfictioners of Minecraft decent, how's it goin'? Bowties here with Chapter 3! Although I do have a few things to say before the chapter actually begins. Sorry for the friggin paragraph of stuff, but trust me, its all important. You will be tested on this. (Not)**

**1: Nostalgia chapters have started to be posted in TMP2... What this means is I started posting old chapters I didn't go over yet. So you'll start to get an idea of where the story is going.**

**2: Deviant art. Not just a plug, I really think you guys should go over there and check out my page because I do a lot of updates on there, and I will now officially be posting previews to upcoming chapters, character profiles, and all sorts of random juicy stuff. Just ask, and I will post.**

**3: Yes, DoctorDonna. You did post a question on the first chapter. And I didn't see it because I need eyes. XD I'm so sorry! It will be in this oneeeeee!**

**4: I'm probably going to update this story a lot more frequently because I'm kinda getting into writing it... :D**

**9.7: I renamed the previous chapter... I think you'll begin to see a pattern... I renamed it so there will be a pattern, so yes it is intentional.**

**4.434: Holy Shrimp my user name changed! (I just took off the .whovian... It wasn't really necissary, and all my other usernames on stuff like Fiction Press and Deviant art don't have it sooo yeah)**

**64: Speaking of Fiction Press, yeah, I have one of those now... Don't know yet if I'll post anything.. But if you guys are interested in seeing some of my awesome non-fanfiction stuff, I could post on there. c:**

**67 Billon: Cats.**

**So that's about it... Or at least all that I can think of... As of posting this I am just grazing the edge of Chatper 4... But I'm bored and out of youtube videos tonight so that'll change. **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 3: The Cave (not intended to sound like the Mumford and Son's song... XD) ~TiesBow**

* * *

Dee had something tied around her head so she couldn't see. Her hands were bound around her back, and her mouth was taped shut. There was an almost silent noise of someone breathing near her. She needed to get up, she needed to see where she was. How could she be with Carter and Gwen in one moment, and the next, not? Where was she? What was going on?

She started to panic. Her breathing grew tight and shallow. Her heart was almost leaping out of her chest. She couldn't do anything. She was just... Stuck. And there was someone in the room with her, watching her. The thought made sweat trickle down her forehead.

What was going on!? She heard a snap of sparks that sent her body through a jolt. A bright light caused her eyes to open.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. She took a deep breath and sat up. Carter and Gwen decided they should all start moving forward to another town, because Carraway town would be run over with Creepers, and locked down so no more could get in. But it had started raining, so they stopped by a small cave and cropped it in like a camp. Dee leaned against the cold cave wall and tried to calm down. She never used to have nightmares, but she figured that because of everything she'd been through in the last day she would have a nightmare or two.

Gwen stood in the corner by the outside of the cave working on a crafting table of sorts, whereas Carter sat closer in the cave bouncing a green ball against the wall. It made a squishing noise when it hit the wall and Dee wondered if it was a bouncy ball or something different.

"How long is it going to rain like this?" Dee asked, suddenly bored.

"Probably all day," Carter picked up the ball and stopped bouncing it, "But we can walk at night too, although that isn't the most preferred time."

"Why not?"

"Mobs come out at night."

"Mobs?"

"Well most Mobs come out at night. Creepers for instance, are Mobs."

Dee gave him a look of confusion.

"Those huge green things with a permanent frown that were in the town. Although it isn't just them that are bad... There are a bunch of different kind of mobs. A lot are passive and won't hurt you like cows and chickens and stuff. But some are... well, not passive."

"10 passive, 5 neutral, 11 hostile," Gwen recited like she was being tested, "So basically, going out at night you would be screwed. We stay in here until the rain is done."

"So that's why people stay in cities," Dee said dryly.

"Most people," Carter sighed, and Dee wondered what he meant. Did Gwen and Carter usually sleep in caves like they were right now? Dee was suddenly thrown off by the fact that she had no idea who the people were that she was traveling with. And another question itching in her mind: How come Carter was just there when she woke up? She decided to do some digging.

"So," she tried to start casually, "How did you all get here?"

"Just going to start off with that question, aren't we?" Gwen snapped, walking out of the cave.

"Well, uh-"

"Car crash," Carter spoke quickly, "I wasn't doing anything wrong, the other driver was probably drunk by the way he swerved out in front of me."

"Ah," Dee didn't know how to react, "I mean, well, uh, sorry and all that..."

Carter smiled, then frowned, "No, its fine, I've gotten over it after six years."

"Six?"

"Yeah. Surprising no one's pulled the plug."

It unnerved Dee how casual he was being, "So how old are you then?"

"23... I think... I don't know if days here work the same way, but I'm pretty sure its 23. I crashed when I was 17, a week before my 18th birthday."

"So you've been here a long time..."

"Some people do, some don't."

"How about Gwen?" I changed the subject, pointing to the outside of the cave where she had stormed off.

"I met her a year ago. She doesn't talk about how she got her at all. Whenever I bring it up, she storms off. I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad."

"So what, do you guys just gallivant around together?" Dee changed the subject again, her curiosity overwhelming her.

"Most of the time, yeah. We try to stay out of cities because they're constantly being raided by mobs. No one knows why, but they certainly hate us. So we set up camp in various places around the Overworld. I mean, sometimes we stay in cities, but normally its more fun outside of them."

"But with all the mobs out here isn't it more dangerous?"

"Only at night, but in a lit cave like this we should be alright. Mobs are afraid of light. Or at least the bad ones are."

They were silent for a while. Dee didn't want to ask too many questions at once, but she wanted to know so much more. Every answer led to a thousand more questions she wanted to ask.

"How about you?" Carter suddenly filled the silence.

"Me? Well, I mean, I live in a developing town called Braxtonville. I work at the news station for the early morning crew. I write a few stories here and there, but mainly I help with set and cameras. Make sure no one swears or anything."

"Huh, I always thought it would be interesting to work for the news..."

"It is fun from time to time, but when my old boss left and a new one came, its terrible now. If you are two seconds late this guy pops a vein."

Carter chuckles.

"I'm serious!" I stifled my own laugh, "He was yelling at me when... When... Yeah..."

"Car crash?" Carter understood what I was getting at.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Most people here have that happen to them, it's very common I guess."

"Not a very good thing to be common..." I grumbled.

Carter started bouncing his ball against the cave wall again. Dee inspected it better, and when it hit the wall, tiny droplets flew off it.

"What is that?" she queried.

"A slime ball," he spoke like it was an everyday thing.

"A what?"

"A slime ball," he realized Dee had no idea what he was talking about and back tracked, "Its a mob, and when you kill it, there's a lot of these things left over. They're bouncy, so they're like bouncy balls I guess."

"Huh," Dee exclaimed.

There was a lull in the conversation again, and Dee sighed, setting her head back down against the cave wall. She still had so many questions, but still, now didn't seem like the right time to press them. But she was so bored! What was she supposed to do all day? She decided to try and nap again, her body filled with fatigue from running the previous day. Her eyes shut to a surprisingly immediate sleep.

She was at a lake. This time she knew she was dreaming, because this couldn't be real. It couldn't be. She wished she had decided to stay awake.

"You take the rock, and make sure its a flat one," he instructed, holding out a rock to show me.

"I know how to skip rocks, Clark," Dee smiled, taking the rock from his hand and readying her stance. This dream was a memory. It was like she was reliving it, she had no control over herself, she was just going through the motions of the memory. It felt real though. Too real.

"Okay, but if that rock sinks, I'm not going to find it," he threw up his hands in joking surrender.

"Its not going to sink," Dee declared, throwing her arm back and flinging it forward over the lake with determination. It spun through the air in a perfect ark and then, very anticlimactic, splashed into the water with a huge clunk.

"That was just a warm up," Dee resigned, holding back a chuckle. She felt her cheeks heat as they turned red with embarrassment.

"You really do stink, don't you," Clark laughed, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey, you chose me as your girlfriend knowing I suck at skipping rocks," she leaned her head against his chest. Clark was always taller than her.

He just laughed and pulled her to the ground against the sand. They fell in unison, the sand flying up around them. He caught her just in time before she hit the ground, so it didn't hurt to fall. She laid facing him, their hands finding each other and interlocking. He moved his free hand to pull her bangs out of her face.

Dee wanted the dream to end already. She couldn't watch any longer. She couldn't see this anymore. She willed herself to wake up again, but her body still stayed in the dream. Suddenly, she felt control in her body, causing her to flinch.

"You okay?" Clark scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Cl-Clark?" Dee started to breathe heavy.

"What's wrong?" he tensed up. His eyes looked at her with caution, but they seemed to know what was coming.

"Clark, you're dead, you died a long time ago," Dee whispered, not believing her voice.

"Dee-Bee, what's gotten into you?!" he used Dee's pet name. He spoke jokingly, but there was more meaning behind his words that Dee couldn't decipher.

"You were dead, I was there, I was right there," she couldn't believe her voice.

"Dee, I'm right here, how could I be dead?"

And for a moment, Dee believed him. His death must have been a nightmare. The Overworld, a daydream. Carter and Gwen, figments of her imagination. But she knew better.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her, but pushed her away after a few seconds of bliss.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"I don't know," Dee felt her eyes teared up. She couldn't tell him, even if it wasn't real. Even if it was a dream. She couldn't bare to tell him. Just for now, she wanted to pretend it didn't happen. She held back the tears and put her head back down into the sand. He ran his fingers through her hair, a concerned look on his face.

"I don't want to wake up," Dee whispered so quietly.

"What?"

"I don't want to wake up," she said louder. It couldn't be real. Her nightmare was real life. Her dream, her past.

"Well then don't," Clark thought she was using some sort of metaphor. Or maybe not.

"I wish it was that easy," she spoke and suddenly she felt herself detaching from the dream. She didn't know how she knew that, but the whole world seemed to grow dim and grey, like it was more a memory than reality.

Her eyes shot open and she felt her eyes stinging and her cheeks were wet. She was crying in her sleep.

She looked around to see it was nighttime but still raining. Torches illuminated the cave, and Gwen and Carter were asleep. She hadn't ever had dreams as real as the one's she'd been having. Was there something about this place that was making her dream like that? She touched her hand to her cheek and felt the tears, her hand slowly sliding down her face to wipe them off.

She heard a rustling as Carter woke up.

"You okay, Dee?" he raised an eyebrow. Dee threw her hand down off her face and nodded.

"The Overworld is known to cause vivid dreams," he sighed, "Probably because we're already in some perpetual state of dream already, I guess we get weird dreams when we sleep here. Kind of hard to wrap your head around, but you get used to it."

"Yeah," Dee nodded, not really even listening.

"I hope it wasn't a bad dream," he looked at her closely, as if the harder he looked, the more he'd know about her. Something in his look showed that he had figured something out. Dee didn't like it. He seemed to look condescending and caring at the same time and it unsettled her.

"No, it wasn't. It was the best dream, which is what makes it bad," Dee shook her head.

"If you want to talk about it..." Carter offered.

"No, I just want to go to bed and not dream," Dee turned over, not wanting to talk at all. If she was going to dream about Clark every night, she didn't want to be here at all anymore. She heard Carter sigh, but lay back down to fall asleep.

She wanted to go home and have normal dreamless nights with nothingness. She had a feeling it would be a long time before she ever could.

* * *

**THE FEELS! c; That whole Clark part just sorta happened. I hadn't planned it at ALL! But now that it DID happen... This story is taking some turns... *evil laughter***

**OMG QUESTIONS :D **

**To the person on the phone: You may have just killed a person. At the very least, you contributed in her death, if she is in fact dead. *gameshow host voice* How does that make you feel?**

Dee's Boss: What are you talking about? I have to go someone is telling me something about one of my employees. She was late today- She was in a car crash? Really? Guess someone else is going to have to do that piece about the new farmer's market... More stuff for me to figure out... GREAT.

**To Dee: What other experiences in your life so far remind you of this?**

Dee: Uh.. A place with a bunch of people in comas and a bunch of brainless monsters.. Reminds me of... High School?

**To fourth wall repairman: It looks like you're going to have a lot of work ahead of you, are you ready?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Dear gosh.. Bowties has ANOTHER story?! Looks like I'm going to work overtime now... D:

**To the fourth wall repairman: Just how tall IS the fourth wall?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: How tall is the circumference of Gallifrey? And the Sun? And the Moon? And Earth? And Pluto?

**To Deedre: What are your impressions of the Overworld so far? Also, does a set of all sets contain itself?**

Dee: Its very.. Different.. Lots of things out to kill you... And sleeping is very peculiar here. Kind of scary... Also... I feel like the set of sets thing is something I should know but don't.. Sorry..

**To random creeper: HIIISSSSSSSS HISSY HISSHISS HISSSSSS?**

Creeper: I say! We don't all have inarticulate and incoherent vocabulary such as what you are portraying! I am emotionally hurt and will be filing a lawsuit. Some people!

** Bowties: Have you ever heard of Life on Mars? In that show, people in a coma can sometimes hear what's going on in the real world. Are we going to see any of that in this story?**

Bowties: I haven't heard of it actually, but it does sound good (from the part I cut out of the question to make it shorter on here, sorry) As for the hearing real world stuff, not particularly.. I don't want to reveal anything so I'm just going to leave it at that. ;)

**That's all for now with questions! Yes, that was more than the five I said I'd only have, but hey, happy birthday. **

**POINTLESS QUESTIONS OF QUESTIONONITY: (From the READERS Point of View this time ;) )**

**Who the heck is Clark? (We were all asking it weren't we) Why did you put another guy in the story Bowties? Don't you know this messes up my Cartee ship? Come on Bowties, don't you realize since Carter was the first person Dee met, they are OBVIOUSLY going to fall in love? Bowties, really, are you even paying attention to what you're writing? Why is Gwen so uptight? Where did she get glasses in Minecraft?! What is with all these inaccuracies dealing with Minecraft in your story that haven't been pointed out but are probably there that you are afraid will be found even though you have no idea if they are there or not but have suddenly just opened a window of opportunity to seek out and wow you must be shaking with fear now because we readers are like hawks and will find them RIGHT NOW! Bowties, did you just make the world's longest run off sentence? Is it run on? Or run off? Bowties, Bowties, Bowties, Bowties, What is what?**

**XD I don't know what I did there but I did it. XD Maybe I'll answer some of them someday XD ~Bowties**


	4. The Mind Reader

**Hello World! Bowties here! How's it going? Its been a bit. Not too long though, so that's a plus. c: I don't really have any announcements of any sort so I'm just going to let you get into it. I'll let you know a few things and some thoughts at the end so stay... tuned? Eyed...? Uh... Readed? XD**

**Here's Chapter 4: The Mind Reader ~Bowties**

* * *

Dee didn't sleep for the rest of the night out of fear. Fear of having the dream again. Fear of falling backwards. She had tried to get over the death of her friend, and seeing him again made it worse. Like ripping open stitches on a wound.

When she finally heard rustling coming from Gwen and Carter, she pretended to wake up. There wasn't any rain, but the ground outside the cave was wet and spongy. She stood outside of it for fresh air. The air smelled crisp and metallic at the same time from the rain the day before. She heard more rustling as Gwen and Carter joined her outside. They all stood and simply stared at the outcropping of trees they were in, waking up. Dee surprisingly wasn't hungry. Maybe she was too shaken up to need food.

"Well, where to now?" Gwen asked.

"I suppose we could make our way to Lanaville. Its west about ten miles. Shouldn't be too bad, and we can trade our wool," Carter offered.

"Sounds good," Gwen spoke, then paused, "Carter, can I speak to you in private for a sec?"

"Uh, sure..."

They both walked into the cave leaving Dee outside alone, trying not to eavesdrop, but knowing the conversation had to be about her. She heard bits and pieces of what was being said. But most of it didn't make sense. Either way, she knew they were talking about her, and that she found ominous.

They emerged from the cave looking at Dee with weird expressions.

"What?" Dee crossed her arms.

"Nothing," Carter mumbled, starting to walk through the trees.

"What?!" Dee now demanded, following him and grabbing his shoulder for him to turn around.

"Nothing-"

"I know you were talking about me."

"Well yes, we were. But of course we are. We don't know you, and we don't want to just go ambling about with a... stranger," Gwen finished slowly. It was obvious they weren't telling Dee something.

"What, do you think I'm going to murder you guys? We're already all in comas according to Carter!"

"N-No," Carter stammered.

"Then what?"

"We'd probably be okay with being with any random stranger, just not... just not you," Gwen announced.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dee was frustrated with being confused.

"Okay, okay, you've got me," Carter sighed, "We just not sure traveling with a stranger is such a good idea."

Somehow, Dee didn't believe this was the whole truth. She knew that Carter saw she didn't believe him, but he had brushed it off.

"So, I guess you're going to have to prove yourself," Carter made a slight smile.

"Let's just get moving already," Gwen urged, "I don't want to spend another night in a cave if we don't have to."

So they started walking, and Dee figured that they were going to let her in 'their group' or whatever. But that didn't mean she trusted them. But she didn't know anyone else here, so she figured she would tag along with them for now. They walked in silence for most of the way. It was pretty uneventful the whole time, until they were almost to Lanaville.

"Stop!" Carter shouted, and they all paused in their step.

"What?" Gwen and Dee said at the same time.

"I heard something."

Dee looked around. They were on a small cobblestone path in the middle of nowhere. There were oak trees draped all around them, the only sun coming between the square leaves. Dee didn't see anything out of the ordinary, besides the fact the whole scenery was made of squares and cubes.

"Who's there?" Carter shouted, but Dee didn't think anyone was anywhere. She hadn't heard anything, actually. She looked over to Gwen, who looked equally, if not more confused.

"Carter, there's no one here," she whispered.

"Maybe not now, but in a few seconds, yes," he pressed. Gwen sighed, but let him look behind every tree. There was no one there.

"See?" she rolled her eyes at him.

And that was when it happened.

It was like nothing she had ever seen, and at this point, Dee had seen four hooved green monsters blow up half of a town made of cubes, so that is saying something. A group of people showed up out of no where. They appeared from thin air and started out blurry, but in a matter of milliseconds were fully formed people. They stood in a group in front of them all and Dee screamed, but not from fear but startelement.

She wondered if this was something that happened all the time in the Overworld, but looked over to Carter and Gwen and found out otherwise. They both looked shocked and ordered something to Dee, maybe to move, she couldn't tell. She couldn't hear them because she was too busy staring at the people who had just shown up.

There were four of them, two women and two men. The First woman was tall and had brown hair in long brown curly locks. She stood with confidence and had a look in her blue eyes that was very scary. She scanned Deedre over in a way that sent a shiver through her spine. It was as if she could see right through Deedre, see right through her thoughts to her very being. Lara. The name fit her like a glove, and yet, Dee didn't know how she knew it.

The other woman next to her seemed short in comparison, but was average height. She seemed weak next to the woman, but her strikingly grey eyes made her stand out a little bit. They scanned the area around her, looking at every detail. Her hair was a feathery mass of short blonde frizz that stopped above her ears. She wore knee high boots lined with fur that had some sort of pocket on the outside of them that carried a knife. She may look scary from her attire, but didn't have the same paralyzing effect on Dee as the other woman had even without weapons. Her name was Cassidy. Again the name was plastered to her face and Dee was sent wondering how she knew it.

Next to the blonde woman, was a man who was tall and muscular. He had shadow black hair and dark, almost black eyes. He held a blue sword in his hand that stood out against his black clothing. He held a stance of leadership, and Dee could sense right away that this man was the leader of the group. He stared down Carter in the same way the woman stared down me, but Carter didn't seem as affected by it. Rainer. Again, the name floated around his very being and it just came to Dee.

Finally there was another man who stood next to the curly haired woman. He was taller, but not as tall as her, and held a large iron axe by his shoulder. He had lighter brown hair and hazel eyes. His whole posture made him seem like he didn't care about what he was doing or where he was going, and made him seem like he would rather be sleeping. Liam.

"Dee, what the hell are you doing?!" Carter shouted, his words finally hitting her. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her backwards behind him, and she was snapped from her trance. She had no idea what had just happened.

"Carter, nice to see you again," Rainer spoke first.

"Carter, you know these people?" Gwen whispered.

"Its been a while," he both answered Rainer and Gwen at the same time.

"It really has," Rainer walked forward, but Carter walked backwards, pushing Gwen and Dee back at the same time.

"What do you want?" Carter sounded impatient, but there was a hint of fear in there. He was trying to look strong, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Well it seems you've added a person to your posse," Rainer made a smile, but it wasn't happy, it was greedy.

"Her name is Deedre, and she's very new here," the tall woman named Lara spoke next.

"H-How do you know that?" Dee whispered.

"You grew up in Braxtonville, you worked for the morning news, your boss was an egotistical idiot who caused you to crash your car, and-"

"Enough!" Carter shouted. Everyone was silenced.

"Carter, how does she know all of that?" Dee demanded.

"You don't get to do that to her," Carter ignored Dee but yelled at the woman named Lara.

"It isn't like she can turn it off," the woman next to her named Cassidy spoke. Her voice was quiet yet stern. She twisted a strand of her frizzed hair nervously. From the look on Lara's face it seemed that Cassidy wasn't one to normally speak out. Or speak at all.

"Turn what off?" Dee asked.

"The Overworld, its an area of people stuck in dreams, you probably know this. Nothing here is really real, except for the people stuck here. Because of that people have learned manipulate their surroundings in different ways, such as people can do when they're dreaming. Lara can get information from people," Rainer informed, "At the same time she can give information, like how you probably know our names."

Dee stared at them with fascination and fear.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lara spoke, her blue eyes searching Dee still.

"Stop it," Deedre forced.

"Skipping stones, so romantic," she continued. Was she just reading through her memories like they were etched onto her forehead?

Dee stood, frozen. She wanted Lara to stop, but she didn't know how to make her. Lara was just about to say something else when suddenly out of no where, Carter jumped in the air and tackled her to the ground. She shouted out in pain, but Carter pinned her to the floor still. It took the other three to finally pull him off her. The sudden change in emotion was surprising to everyone.

"Why the sudden outburst," Lara spit in his face, "Was I picking too hard into your girlfriend?"

Dee felt her cheeks grow red, not in embarrassment but rage. Carter still kept Lara pinned to the floor as if she said nothing. Dee and Gwen stole a glance at each other. It was a little bit comforting to know that Gwen was just as confused as Dee was.

"Well, I see your standing is the same as it was earlier," Reiner sighed, helping Lara up, "But that doesn't mean your friends won't."

"You won't keep your secrets for much longer," Lara stared at Carter.

Suddenly, all four of them disappeared. Carter, Gwen, and Dee stared at the spot they had left for the longest time, and then Gwen started rapid firing questions.

"Who were those people?" Gwen demanded.

"Rainer, Lara, Cassidy, and Liam," Carter said flatly.

"Obviously," Gwen was agitated, "But how did they know you?"

"Its a long story," Carter sighed.

"Tell us," she demanded.

"Its too long of a story, we need to get moving or else they'll come back. Armed."

"That wasn't armed?" Gwen exclaimed, "They all were carrying insane gear!"

"They have more."

"Who the hell are they, and how did they know you?" Gwen asked.

"We need to get going."

"No, we're not going until you tell us what's going on!" Gwen yelled.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Carter looked confused and distracted. He sighed and started to speak.

"I know them because they were the first group I was in. We all kind of grew up here together. We learned everything together."

"Okay, so you knew them, we know that already," Gwen snapped. Carter hesitated before continuing.

"I was there the first time they discovered what they could do. When you're in this place, you can manipulate things. Small things, nothing too important, but you can do it nonetheless. I guess to understand it you just have to keep reminding yourself this isn't the real world."

"What sort of things can they do?" Gwen pressed.

"Lara can read minds, not really, but like, she can notice things about you no one else would. They lead her to assumptions about different things, so she can't read your thoughts or see your memories or anything, but she can give you information just in a glance. Out of all of them I understand her the least..." he paused, taking a breath, "Rainer can teleport, you all saw that too. Then finally, Cassidy can craft things that no one else can. Knives, real rope, shorts, everything that no one else can because it doesn't work here."

"What about the other kid, Liam?"

"I don't know him. He's new."

"So if you were part of their group, how come you aren't anymore?"

"The moment they figured it out, they decided they wanted to change their lives here. They didn't want to work for food and clothing anymore. They wanted more than even what they had in the real world. And they were going to take it by manipulating people. If you can know the thoughts and past of someone like Lara can, its a lot easier to make people believe you. But I was done with it all. They were getting too scary about it. So I left."

Everyone was silent for the longest time. Gwen didn't have anything to ask.

"Can you do any of that... Manipulation thing?" Dee asked suddenly, "Rainer said that people who have been here for a while can do it and-"

"No," Carter spoke quickly.

"Good, its creepy," Dee sighed.

"This is some X-Men kind of stuff here," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"If you think about it, its not really that weird. If we're all dreaming, why would it be impossible to do impossible things in a dream?" Dee noted.

"Like lucid dreaming," Gwen nodded, "You know, where people realize they're dreaming so they get to do whatever they want. Like fly or something."

"Exactly," Carter nodded, "But it is weird, I'll give you that."

"I don't really think weird applies here," Dee motioned to a tree made of cubes next to them.

"Point taken," Carter nodded.

They made it to Lanaville later that day, right before the moon rose. None of them really talked the whole way there. Carter stayed in front of Gwen and Dee, not even looking at either of them. The gates opened for them, and the first thing Dee noticed was sheep. Sheep everywhere. Same with wool. Some of the houses were made of wool. Deedre was impressed with the multi-colored dyed wool houses accompanied by pens of sheep. It would have almost looked like something out of a history book, people carting goods around and sheep, if not for the cubes and the colored houses.

"We can sell the wool tomorrow," Gwen decided, "Let's get a room and real beds to sleep in for now."

Dee followed Gwen and Carter as they made their way to a small inn by the edge of the town. It too was made of wool, but only a dark blue, which seemed almost normal. They trudged up the steps and into small rooms. The rooms only had two beds in each, so Carter slept in another room while Gwen and Dee slept in another. Dee jumped on top of her bed and Gwen flopped onto hers, but Dee couldn't help but hesitate before falling asleep.

"Do you.. Do you have those vivid dreams every night?" she questioned Gwen.

Gwen was silent for a moment, so long that Dee thought she might have already fallen asleep, but then she spoke, "I don't, but most people do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just go to sleep."

Dee didn't question Gwen's tone. Gwen seemed like a nice person at first, but overall she was very abrasive. It seemed like if you didn't follow her orders, she would punch you or something. Dee didn't know what was up with Gwen, but it was obvious that behind her innocent large glasses and short hair, she was hiding something, and Dee needed to find out what if she was going to stay with her and Carter.

But for now, her head was heavy and her eyelids were heavier. Her head hit the pillow and she fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Is that alright? Are you okay with the fact there are people with 'powers' in here..? Is it too cliche? I was playing on like how Creative Mode and how different hacks and mods worked. And then I wanted someone creepy like Lara. If you guys don't like that direction let me know and I will totally re-write this. **

**Another thing to note: Carter specifically stated that Lara cannot see memories. But she knew about the skipping stones. Hmmmm... What could this mean?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**To Clark: You seem cool, do you think you're cool?**

Clark: Um.. I guess I'm cool. I have a lot of friends in my class, but I guess every Senior does... Well, I _had_. Still not used to being dead after six years.

**To creeper: My most sincere apologies, sir! Up to this point I had never met such a cultured creeper, and I'm afraid I had assumed that all creepers communicated through hissing. I will gladly pay for any emotional damage I have caused.**

Creeper: Thank you kind Sir/Ma'am. I understand this misinterpretation, my colleagues are so ruthless and nonvocal sometimes. No money needed, thank you.

**To Carter and Dee: How do you feel about Cartee?**

Carter: Cartee... Is that some sort of bird or something?

Dee: Oh gosh.. I almost forgot about tumblr and shipping and all of that... So much has been going on and stuff and- Did you just ship me with.. Carter? OH GOSH NO.

**To Carter: What happens if someone wakes up in the real world while their consciousness is in Minecraft/the Overworld? Do they just vanish? What happens if they die in the real world?**

Carter: Well,** _THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN TRANSACTED DUE TO PLOT TWISTS AND ALL OF THAT, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION -BOWTIES_**

Carter: I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Now for: POINTLEss QUESTIONss**

**What does this weird past of Carter and those weird people mean for Dee? Why does Lara know Dee's past? How come Gwen doesn't have any bad dreams in the Overworld? How come Dee does? Did you know Lanaville was named because Lana means wool in Latin? Did you know I named it that because the only purpose it had was for them to sleep and sell wool? Did you know that kinda sucks for the people who live there? They are constantly associated with wool? Was that last question even a question? Does it make it a question when I put a question mark after it? Hello? What's up? These are questions? Minecraft? Dreams? New shoes? Such questions? Very pointless? Wow? Very Bowties? Wow?**

**Okay that's all I can spit out for tonight XD I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you can, please respond with a question or constructive criticism, or even just your reaction to the chapter! See you all soon! ~BowtiesssssssssssssssBOOM**


End file.
